Como te odio
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Le gusta fingir que no la mira y ella finge que no sabe que él la mira. Regalo de cumpleaños para Mina-Hai.


Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Mina-Hai, compañera y amiga del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas. Se que ya pasó pero lo importante es la intención. También quiero decirte que la inspiración me llegó luego de recibir una frase que me dio FerCervella, por lo tanto indirectamente ella también te da este regalo.

Los personajes se Naruto son de Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Como te odio. **_

No me gusta tu presencia y me repugna tu mirada, tu olor me hace dar nauseas y esos estúpidos sonrojos me sacan de mis cabales. Te odio, no tienes idea de cuanto lo hago. Desde que llegué a la aldea no hago más que prestarte atención y por eso te odio. Pero más me odio a mi mismo por tratar de fingir que no te veo.

Desde ese momento en que mostraste piedad hacia mi no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, a cada momento de mi existencia siempre estas presente en mi pensamiento. Odio que le prestes atención a todos los demás y no a mi, también que le sonrías al cara de perro compañero de tu equipo cuando quiero que sonrisas solo para mi y por mi.

Lo se y todos lo saben, soy un maldito egoísta, controlador y manipulador obsesivo que quiere todo para él pero así soy y no por querer vivir la vida que quiso mi hermano dentro de la aldea cambiará.

Quiero ensuciarte, llevarte al lado oscuro de la luna, ser el demonio que te lleva a la perdición, porque eso significa estar conmigo, hundirte en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Pero te quiero para mi, solo para mi. Solo que al parecer no notas mis miradas discretas, el como parezco un acosador al asecho, me gusta observarte desde las sombras porque así te disfruto solo para mi, tal vez tu no lo sepas pero eres mía, solo mía y Uchiha Sasuke no comparte.

Quiero raptarte y encerrarte en un lugar donde no veras a nadie más, un lugar donde solo seamos tu y yo, donde pueda decirte cuanto te odio por hacerme esto. Pero todas son fantasías, puras fantasías de mi enferma mente.

* * *

Me da miedo aceptar esto que me pasa, finjo que no me doy cuenta cuando la verdad es que mi desbocado corazón late ferozmente cuando capta tu presencia en la oscuridad.

Se que me observas, que me miras y no te acercas, quisiera decirte que te odio por hacer que mi mundo cambiara tan drásticamente. Decirte que por tu culpa ese amor que sentía por Naruto ya no esta más pero no puedo, no soy así, solo espero que llegue el día en que quieras acercarte, hablar conmigo, reconocer que me miras pero mis esperanzas son pocas.

Eres el exvengador de la hoja, seguro para ti ha de ser insoportable la idea de reconocer que le prestas atención a una mujer. En un principio tu mirada me daba terror, tu sola presencia hacía crispar mis nervios, pensaba que en cualquier momento me atacarías pero no fue así. De a poco me acostumbre a tu silenciosa presencia. A que estuvieras ahí para mi, después de todo se lo que es estar con una persona dándole su apoyo silenciosamente.

No se si lo haces pero yo lo siento de esa forma, me gusta fingir que fantaseas conmigo, que en cualquier momento saldrás me tomaras entre tus brazos , me pegaras a tu cuerpo y me besaras tan apasionadamente que me dejaras sin aliento.

Es tu culpa que estos impuros pensamientos embarguen mis sentidos, que cada noche despierte empapada de sudo luego de haber soñado que despierto a tu lado sin nada mas que tu cuerpo cubriéndome. Y me duele, el pecho me duele al pensar que todo es una simple ilusión, un sueño porque no creo que alguna vez te llegues hasta mi pero...

El día menos pensado mientras entreno en la cascada él se acerca sigiloso, estaba concentrada en las figuras que realizaba con el agua que no sentí tu presencia sino cuando estabas detrás de mi.

Me descontrole y casi me hundo pero tus brazos me toman por la cintura y me apegan a tu cuerpo. Siento tu respiración en mi nuca. Me erizo y siento mis piernas de gelatina. Hueles mi cabello y me siento desfallecer entre tus brazos.

Como puedo me recupero y me doy la vuelta aun entre sus brazos. Frente a frente mis rostro esta sonrojado y muy cerca del tuyo pero no me volveré hacia tras. Mis mejillas me arden, se que parezco un tomate y tus palabras me desconciertan.

—Pareces un tomate...—acerca su mano a mi rostro y lo acaricia mandando a todo mi cuerpo una poderosa descarga eléctrica—me gustan los tomates.

Ni siquiera reacciono porque en menos de los dura un parpadeo lo siento apoderarse de mis labios. Mis ojos se abren como platos y no respondo pero luego mis ojos se van cerrando y en un impulso involuntario me descubro respondiendo tan apasionado beso. Uno que me derrite, que hace desear más, que me hace...desfallecer entre sus brazos, de no ser porque aun me sostiene ya estaría hundida en el fondo de la cascada.

Cuando ya nos falta el aire nos separamos y tu oscura y penetrante mirada no hacen mas que descontrolar mis nervios. Luego me susurra en el oído _te odio pero a la vez no, descontrolas mi ser y no me gusta sentirme así, eres la culpable de todo ¿que harás para remediarlo?_

Debo controlarme para no desmayarme, son demasiadas emociones por hoy. No se que responderle, los nervios me han quitado la capacidad del habla por eso hago lo único que puedo hacer en un momento así. Acerco mi boca a la suya y le doy un casto beso antes de retirarme. Su sonrisa de medio lado me dice que le ha gustado la respuesta, de nueva cuenta se acerca a mi oído y dice suavemente _se repetirá Hyuuga...muchas veces._

* * *

Se que mi fic es extraño y corto, aun así espero lo hayan disfrutado, en especial tu Mina...de nuevo feliz cumpleaños atrasado.

Me perdonan los errores ortográficos.

Si no les gusta el fic sean respetuosos al expresarlo.

De antemano les agradezco sus review.


End file.
